The invention relates to a display unit, in particular in a vehicle, having a display, an image on the display optionally being visible from a first viewing angle region or from a second viewing angle region.
Such display units are used, for example, for satellite navigation and for representing a television image in present day motor vehicles, and are known in practice. In the case of the known display units, the display has a viewing screen which is mounted such that it can pivot about a vertical axis in a center console of the motor vehicle. This means that the viewing screen can optionally be pivoted toward the driver or the passenger, with the result that the image is visible only from the viewing angle of the passenger or of the driver. Alternatively, the display can be brought to a central position in which the image can be seen by both in a large angular region. Consequently, for example, the passenger can pivot the display in his direction during the journey and follow a television program without distracting the driver from the traffic situation. However, it is also possible for the driver and passenger to look jointly on the same display at, for example, the image of a street map or a satellite navigation display.
It is disadvantageous in the known display unit that the display is expensive to mount and that it is difficult to lay the connecting lines for the display. Moreover, the arrangement of the display unit in the motor vehicle turns out to be very difficult, since, for example, a display which is assembled in a center console and pivoted toward the passenger can frequently nevertheless be seen from the viewing angle of the driver. The driver is therefore distracted from the traffic situation all the same.